The Loud House Variety Show
by Geo Soul
Summary: A collection Of Parodies all Done In Different Ways so Expect Nothing But Crazy and Asinine Insanity!


**_Hey Guys Geo Here with a New Story that's filled with Parodies out the Wazoo It's the Loud House Variety Show! so I hope you all Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: The Following is a Fanbase Parody Loud House Spongebob Squarepants the Simpsons Rugrats Chowder Rocko's Modern Life and Regular Show are all Owned By Nickelodeon Fox and Cartoonetwork Please support the Official Release._**

Duh! Duh duh duh! Duh duh duh! Duh duh duh duh! Duh!

The first new Notes of Eye of the tiger Played as it went over a Few Images and finally stopped In front of the Soultech industries Building.

Welcome future employees of Soultech. I'm going to help show you what it takes to be part of this great company. The Narrator spoke as Leni appeared marveling at her new Outfit.

"Can I make a Video game Now?"

No, first you must understand the basics.

"But.."

NO BUTS!

*Soultech industries Today*

As you can see by this graph...

*Shows picture of Giraffe*

GRAPH.

*A Graph appears*

You are employed by a successful company, which is a big fucking deal.

*A Picture of Geo shows up*

Yeah, this fella made it, bought stocks, became rich, and I'm stuck doing a fucking narrative job!

*A close up of Geo's Pits was shown*

But at least this dude did use his own blood, sweat, and other people's tears. But mostly sweat.

*A picture of soultech appears at day*

Before it was once an old warehouse selling blow up dolls, but after some work it became the company it is today!

*A baby is heard crying*

Sounds like a lot of-

"BULLSHIT!"

I said, sounds like a lot of-

"BULLSHIT!"

SOUNDS, like a lot of-

*The camera shifts to a small kid that was shouting*

"BULLSHIT I SAID BULLSHIT!"

*A brick is thrown and knocks him out*

Sounds like a lot of hassle for a brand new video game.

*Training*

"Now can I make a video Game?" Leni asked happily.

No, you can't make one until you understand the phrase...wait, are they for real? They really think this is a good way to explain things?

"Like what's wrong Mr Narrator Guy?"

Apparently the phrase is pronounced poop.

"Poop?" She said as the letters materialized next to her.

Thankfully it means something different, it just sounds wrong. Watch closely. People Order Our Products.

"Oh Poop!" Leni said the words appeared as well.

Now you're getting it. Let's see how it's used in the workforce.

Leni is shown next to the counter where Lori was reading a Magazine, the Camera Zooms in on Leni's gave as her eyes start to Dart In Different Places.

Let's try it out on a random customer.

*A guy walks up to the counter*

"I'd like to order."

*The video pauses*

What do you think he'll order? Will it be a, a blowjob? B, a transformers model? Or c, a pricey video game that will have more expensive dlc and upgrades?

"One video game please."

Ah poop, you never let us down. And I could make a joke about that but I have a man pointing a gun to my head so I can't, HELP!

*Leni appears with a dopey smile on her face*

Remember, Poise, Punctual, And a smile that says, hello world how can I help you? Looks like you got it what it takes Miss Loud.

*The camera shifts to Lori*

But for every good employee, there's one that's not.

*The camera in closer to her face*

Let's see inattentive, impatient, a bored look in the eyes that desire to see a phone.

*Lori gave a scowl as she tried to ignore him*

We'll call this one Lori.

*Lori growled and glared at the camera*

"Geo you're Paying me overtime for this right?"

"Sorry Can't hear ya getting a Blowjob!" Geo called from his office.

(Back to Leni)

*Your Work station*

Every employee here must make sure their work station is in tip top shape. the narrator spoke as Leni was vacuuming her desk.

Always ensure that every corner is cleaned and shiney.

*As he says this Leni cleans out a corner*

And make those ceiling fans sparkle.

*Leni balances on a chair as she tries to clean the ceiling Fan*

And make sure that all unsightly curls are straightened.

*Leni is seen trying untangle wires but gets electrocuted*

And voila! You're ready for action!

*the camera shifts to Liam*

And now we go to the important aspect, the customer. Who will no doubt get extra charged for his games due to not looking at the receipt.

*Liam walks in and looks up at the ceiling in shock*

"What the, who's there a Ghost!?" he said in a freaked out tone

Like precious precious blood, the customers help keep this place standing. Cause without them, who else would complain about the games when they freeze up in mid download?

*Liam runs up to the counter*

"Lori Lori! I think you should tell Geo this Place is Haunted cause the ceiling's Talking!" he said to the annoyed teen.

"Are you going to buy a game or just Literally make friends with the paneling?" She asked.

"Oh right let's see, umm, I'll take, uhh No Ma Cousin's got that one, uhh maybe no, uhh...ZZZZZZZZZZ" He snored as he fell Asleep mid Thought. Lori growled and snapped her fingers waking him up. "Huh what?"

"Liam Go be stupid somewhere else you Country hick!"

Ah ah ah Lori, that's no reason to be mad. Remember what Geo said, when he wasn't getting a bj.

"The Customer is always named Phyllis!"

"I reckon the ghost Ceilings right Lori, I don't think you're being a Good Employee."

"FINE!...how may I help you?" she said getting angry.

"Let's see I'll take Umm...Uuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Lori growled in rage at her brother's friends stupidity.

Let's take a look and see how Leni's doing.

*Emergency Situation!*

Leni is seen standing in front of a Large orb labeled Proximity Core Like the lost gold of atlantis, people consider video games to be important, like more important than friends, family, woman, drugs, seriously those bastards won't touch pussy but they'll touch a game controller? Pathetic!

*A large hand reaches and grabs the core surprising Leni*

Oh no! Someone's stealing the core!

*A girl with black hair and a red sweater was seen in a large floating chair*

Oh no! It's Lisa Shroud! Lisa's evil counterpart from another fanfic!

"Eat My dust Louds, I finally have the proximity Core and the world shall finally be mine!"

She's stealing the core! What are you going to do?

*Leni gave a shocked look before running around screaming*

"AHHHHHHH!"

Her screaming was able to attract Geo who walked over to the slow moving chair.

"You'll Never take me alive Geo, not when I shift into MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!" She yelled as she pressed a button causing the chair to move faster but geo grabbed it. "I knew I should've sprang for the turbo."

Leni runs around still screaming

"HEAR ME GEO YOU'LL NEVER TAKE THIS CORE FROM UNLESS YOU PRY IT FROM MY COLD DEAD!.."

Geo picked her up by her collar walked over to the door and punted her like a football

"AHHHHHHH!" Leni yelled

And so another day is saved thanks to Geo, who is making me say all this just to boost his ego.

*Lori*

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh." Liam droned on as Lori looked ready to kill herself.

Pst, Lori.

"Hmmmm?" she said looking at the ceiling.

Remember, poop.

Lori sighed and gained a smile. "Liam how bout I help you, why not order a Game that'll Keep you playing for hours?"

"Well I reckon that's a great idea Lori, I'll Take a copy of Dark Souls please."

Lori rolled her eyes

"Dark Souls 1 or 2...DOH!" She said as she covered her mouth in shock of what she just said

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Liam droned once again as Lori could feel Her eye twitch as she started to Slam her head in the Wall.

Keep at it Lori, you'll get it in no time. Or at least until your shift ends.

*Interacting with your Boss*

Leni walks into Geo's office as he was Playing poptropica on his Laptop. "Hey Geo can I get a raise?"

"No."

Good job Leni, at least you tried.

"Can I make a video game no..."

*THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!*

(A video game is shown to slowly move towards the screen)

(Dadiddidumdumdumdumda diddly didilydumdididumbdumba titatilly tatilytatily ta Dadiddidumdumdumdumda diddly didilydumdididumdumda titatilly tatilytatily ta)

(Heavy breathing)

(titatilly tatilytatily ta titatilly tatilytatily ta di daaaaaaaa!)

Preparing a video game! Oh god I need air! Damn you Geo!

*Leni is seen Bowing In front of a Poster*

And now you have come...a far...way...oh god my lungs.

"Are you ok Mr narrator?"

Yes, just need to catch my breath...and wring Geo later.

"Oh ok!"

Now then, you can finally start the painstaking way of making a video game which usually takes years of knowledge and schooling.

"Awww!"

But screw that shit you're gonna learn right here and right now.

"Yaaaay!"

Alright, you ready to learn the super special secret to making video games?

"Yes!"

Are you sure?

"YES YES YES YES YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" She yelled as her Hair fell out making her Bald

Ok, the secret is-

Ring ring!

Hang on, I gotta take this.

"Ok."

Yeah? Yeah this is me. Huh...really? No way! For real! Yes! Fuck yes! Oh thank you God!

"What is it?"

I won the lottery! Oh this is the best day of my life!

"That's great! Now about that secret."

What?

"The video game secret? For my job?"

Oh fuck this place! I'm quitting and retiring! Suck my asshole Geo!

"But But!"

Sorry kid you're on your own, Miami here I come!

"Awww."


End file.
